Snapshot
by christmasinacup
Summary: A fanfic explaining the picture of Joan and Arthur on Joan's desk  seen in Communications Breakdown and other episodes . One-shot.


I love the picture on Joan's desk of her and Arthur, and I wanted to explain it with a fic! Idea from **genjacq** :) A/N: This is before Auggie is blinded and way before Annie joins the CIA.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

disclaimer: not my characters, just borrowing them...

* * *

I carefully applied black eyeliner to the corners of my eyes, then traced my lips with my favorite red lipstick. I looked at my reflection in our bathroom mirror: soft blonde waves, nicer makeup than usual, blue sweetheart dress bodice. I set my makeup back in the drawer and walked over to the full length mirror behind the bathroom door, my silver peep toe heels clacking on the tile. I loved this dress. Deep sapphire blue, with a sweetheart neckline, then tailored in at the waist, flowing right to my knees. It was sexy, but not too sexy for a company party.

I still couldn't believe Arthur was the new Director of Clandestine Services. And of course the Agency was throwing the party on a yacht. I laughed to myself, then closed the bathroom door to find Arthur standing in front of the closet, putting on a tie.

"Wow."  
I twirled for him, showing him every inch of the dress.

"You like it?"

"I think I would remember if you owned a dress like that," he said, smiling. "New?"

"Yes," I said, taking a few steps closer to him. "I'm glad you approve. You know, you don't look to bad yourself."

"Like James Bond, right?," he joked, wrapping his arms around my waist. He buried his face in my neck, kissing me.

"You know what you look even better in?"

"What?," I asked coyly, slipping my arms around him. He smiled and winked, then kissed me on the lips.

"Nothing at all."

I giggled, leaning my forehead against his so our lips were just inches from each other. I kissed him deeply, and he kissed me back, making me feel like I was walking on air. He guided me towards the bed, and I was about to reach up and undo his tie when I saw the clock on my nightstand.

"Arthur! Look at the time, we have to go!"

He kissed me again. "It's my party, I can come whenever I want."

I laughed but said," Later, Arthur. If you're good."

"Ok, " he pouted, taking my coat out of the closet and holding it out for me to slip into. Then he put on his coat, and we walked to the door. He locked it, and he held my hand as we walked to the car. He opened the passenger side door for me, then closed it after I slipped in.

As we drove to the marina, we talked about random things. What his cover was for when his sister visited next week, what to do for our 4th anniversary, and the humor in the CIA throwing a party on a boat. When we arrived at our destination, Arthur opened my door and held out his arm.

"Darling, shall we?"

I smiled, and took his arm. "Yes."

We walked onto the yacht and were immediately greeted by Henry Wilcox.

"Arthur! Joan! How nice to see you both."

"And you too, Henry," Arthur said smoothly.

"I have good faith in you to run Clandestine Services, Arthur. But don't be surprised if I drop by every once and a while!," Henry joked, taking a sip of scotch.

"Will do, Henry. You have a great evening."

"You, too Arthur. Bye, Joan."

"Bye, Henry," I said, nodding. "He has certainly been enjoying retirement," I whispered in Arthur's ear. "I've never heard him make a joke in my 6 years at the agency."

"He's just in a good mood, he'll be giving me hell eventually," Arthur said. "Drink?"

"White wine," I said, and looked on as Arthur got wine for me and a scotch for him from the bar. When returned, he smiled. "Auggie! How are you?"

I turned around to see Auggie Anderson walking towards us. His brown eyes were warm and playful.

"Good, Arthur. Joan, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Auggie," I said, smiling.

"So, Auggie, I didn't know you were back from Iraq," Arthur said, sipping his drink.

"Only for a few weeks, I go back soon. The field really is an exciting place to be."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Great. Hey, congrats on being the new DCS," Auggie said, shaking Arthur's hand.

"Thank you, Auggie."

"Hey, I gotta walk around, catch up with a lot of people. You guys have fun."

"You too, Auggie," I said. Arthur kissed me on the cheek. "I bet every man here is looking at you."

I laughed. "Too bad I'm taken."

He kissed me again. "Yes, what a shame."

I giggled, then stared into his eyes. His stared back at me, just for a few seconds. Then I saw a camera flash out of the corner of my eye.

"Auggie!," I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Chronicling this lovely evening. Maybe I'll put the picture on the CIA website," he joked. Arthur gave him a stern look, then laughed, with me and Auggie. "See you guys around."

We mingled for the next hour, Arthur was congratulated very five minutes. I looked on like the proud wife I was, smiling and thanking all the people who told he how wonderful Arthur was. Henry and a colleague of Arthur's, Bill, made speeches, and then we ate dinner. The last sentence of Henry's speech hung in my ears, _"There is no one better than Arthur to be my successor."_

Later, when we were in the car on the way home, I turned to Arthur and said," Honey, if you're the new DCS, who is head of the DPD?"

Arthur pulled into the driveway. He took the key out of the ignition, then turned to face me. I studied his facial expression.

"What?"

He smiled and said," I was going to surprise you on Monday, but I'll tell you now: it's you."

I couldn't speak. "_I'm_ the new head of the Domestic Protection Division?"

Arthur laughed. "Yes, and I know you'll do a fantastic job."

I leaned forward and hugged him. "Thanks, sweetheart. I won't let you down."

He kissed me, then smiled. We got out of the car and walked toward the house, my hand in his. When we got inside, he hung up our coats and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss. I kissed back, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Remember what you said about me being good?," he asked quietly, kissing my neck and my collarbone.

"I sure do," I murmured, undoing his tie and placing his hand on my zipper. He unzipped my dress and picked me up, gently dropping me on the bed. He took of his shoes and coat, then kissed me again. I knew we would both face a lot of unfriendly rumors on Monday about my new position, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Arthur, and the fact that he trusted me. I kissed him harder, then whispered," Thank you."


End file.
